Tales From The Mansion
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Just a set of one-shots involving the Super Smash Bros. Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales From The Mansion**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

><p>Link was slicing through one target after another in the Break The Targets room of the Super Smash Bros. Mansion. "The other author, the one who also uses this mansion as the main setting for us smashers, he doesn't use me enough!"<p>

"That's because you're one of the least important smashers here." King Dedede told him, watching him along with Lucario.

"Yeah. You're not one to get much attention from some people since you're the main mascot of your own game." Lucario added. "And yes, I am using Mario as a different example."

"I don't get used enough either." the Pokemon Trainer mentioned as he walked in. "Of course, that could be because I'm nothing more than that. A Pokemon Trainer."

"Exactly." King Dedede added. "Plus, you get your own set of Pokemon to do the smashing for you while you just sit by the sidelines and watch."

"Plus, your Pokemon are no better than I am!" Lucario stated.

Sandbag suddenly plopped into the room. "Hey Lucario, King Dedede, Link, and...some guy who sits by the sidelines."

"That's it!" Pokemon Trainer growled as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Charizard!" he threw the Pokeball, Charizard coming out of it and grabbing Sandbag, flying up into the air and using Seismic Toss on the living, sand filled bag, causing him to hit the ground so hard that it slightly shook part of the mansion.

Sandbag stood back upright afterward. "You cannot kill me. I am but a punching bag. A punching bag who will keep coming back to life." he stated.

Pokemon Trainer snapped his finger, getting an idea. "You're right! Come Charizard!" with that, the Pokemon Trainer and Charizard left the room.

King Dedede, Lucario and Link all decided to follow as they left the Sandbag alone with the rest of the targets.

"My life is so boring sometimes." Sandbag sighed. "I wish to be a more popular addition to all of this."


	2. Chapter 2

King Dedede was watching Kirby get beat by Waddle Dees, enjoying it with a bag of popcorn in his hands. "It warms my heart to see the little pink ball getting beat like that." he stated.

Suddenly, Kirby floated into the air, sucking in all the Waddle Dees and spitting them out at King Dedede, knocking him into the air. Eventually he landed in the a Home Run Contest stadium.

"Well that was rather unfortunate..." Dedede groaned. "Oh well. At least it can't get any worse."

Suddenly, Sandbag fell out of the sky, landing right on top of King Dedede.

"Stupid bag of sand!" Dedede growled, whacking Sandbag with his hammer, knocking him out of the stadium.

"Ha! A literal home run." Dedede stated, raising his hammer in triumph.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggrobo was shooting lasers at several of the Smashers during a fight in the mansion, with Dr. Eggman laughing in the background.

"It makes me so satisfied to see my Eggrobo as a new addition to this franchise! It's about time we had something new besides that blasted hedgehog." Eggman stated.

As Eggrobo fired a missle at Greninja and Charizard, Sonic the Hedgehog ran in, turning into his ball form as he deflected the missile back at Eggrobo, who was blown to pieces as it hit.

"You're too slow!" Sonic claimed, reciting one of his catch phrases.

Eggman growled as he banged his fists. "Curse that bastard hedgehog! If only my Eggrobo wasn't just added as an enemy in some stupid game mode!"

Eggman then noticed Princess Rosalina getting something out of the fridge, getting a new idea as he smirked, rubbing his chin.

"A defenseless target is better than no target at all!" Eggman thought, pressing a button on a remote, another Eggrobo popping up and shooting lasers at the space princess, who screamed as she ran for her life, Eggman laughing evilly as he sent Eggrobo after her.


	4. Wise Words and Irony

Princess Rosalina was running from several Miis and a few other Smashers who were bent on beating the crap out of her, running into the main living room where Princess Peach was playing Wii Fit while wearing pink jeans with a pink tank top, the Wii Fit Trainer watching her.

"You're moving your body around, but you will need to be more relaxed if you want to have a better chance of becoming more fit." the Wii Fit Trainer told her.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Peach groaned, her frustration not helping at all.

"Hey! Can the two of you hide me?" Rosalina asked them, panting heavily from having run away from the others.

Donkey Kong suddenly crashed through the window, bumping his fist to his palm. "Nowhere to run now, Peach rip-off!"

Rosalina flicked her arms in dismay. "Why does everyone in this mansion hate me so much Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is the one who hates me! He's using the other Smashers to get to me! And this author has no reason to do the same! He's only doing it because Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is! I'm sure he doesn't hate me as much as he does, even if I am a Peach ripoff."

"He doesn't." WFT stated, butting in. "He doesn't hate you as much. He just finds it fun after seeing Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus so it."

"Yeah, and besides, Dry Bowser was very specific about his hatred of you. But in a way, you shouldn't let that bother you."

"If someone hates you, and they want to do bad things to you through fanfiction, they have every right to do it." Donkey Kong mentioned. "Besides, not everyone out there hates you. There are people out there who like you too, and if they criticize someone for hating them in any way, it's their problem, not that they could care."

Rosalina nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for that. Although Y-R will clearly never stop hating me even after reading this, at least he could use a few wise words, and Yoshizilla-Fan's point of view on all of this."

Donkey Kong readied his fists. "Yeah. With that aside, just out of fun and to resume this chapter's plot, I'm gonna beat you up now."

Donkey Kong approached Rosalina, who then realized she could defend herself, pointing her butt at him and farting loudly, which didn't help at all as Rosalina's farts didn't stink, right before Donkey Kong tackled her to the ground, beating the living daylights out of her just for fun as several other Smashers and Mii came into the room, joining in on the beating.

* * *

><p><em>Yep. Treating Rosalina like crap because she's a Peach rip-off and several other reasons why she's not a legit character is fun. And that's <em>_**my**__ reason for doing it._


	5. Ashley's Cloud

Wario was fighting against King Dedede in one of the mansion's battle arenas, with King Dedede winning as he slammed Wario over the head.

"Waaah! You stupid king!" Wario growled.

King Dedede simply laughed at Wario's semi flattened face. "What are you gonna do big guy, fart on me?" he continued laughing to himself.

Suddenly an Assist Trophy appeared in front of Wario, who picked it up and threw it. "Take this, you fat pink hedgehog with a hammer lookalike!"

"That doesn't make one bit of sense, you blond princess wannabe!" King Dedede remarked back at Wario as the Assist Trophy lit up, with Ashley from WarioWare coming out of it.

"Ashley?" Wario gasped, then crossing his arms. "So you're an Assist Trophy now."

"Yeah I am." Ashley stated. "It gives me a chance to laugh in Mona's face. She's getting better at cutting the cheese like me and Peach! And pretty much every other female Smasher. Even Nana and Jigglypuff."

"I see." Wario stated. "Anyway, can you win me this battle? I gotta go so I can get Waluigi a birthday present!"

"It's his birthday today? Good for him." Ashley stated. "Anyway, watch this!"

Ashley bent over, releasing a loud fart that stunk up the arena, her red dress lifted as she conjured up a fart cloud with her butt, causing King Dedede to cough and gag, eventually passing out from Ashley's smelly butt fumes.

Wario smelled Ashley's farts, growling in annoyance. "Wah! Your farts can't smell worse than mine!"

"Yes they can." Ashley farted again, causing the arena to shake as part of the roof collapsed, debris falling on top of King Dedede. "I'd rip one strong enough to destroy the mansion, but I don't want to make you angrier." Ashley stated, a cute little poot coming out. "Now go get your friend a present."

With that, Ashley vanished, with Wario having won as King Dedede was knocked unconscious by the debris and the awful smell of Ashley's farts.

"Whatever." Wario walked it off as he realized he was running late, pulling his present from his ass and running out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Take a gander at this!" Princess Peach released a loud fart that caused several bubbles to rise from her butt, the farting princess being with Lady Palutena from Kid Icarus in the Super Smash Bros. Mansion Pool, wearing a pink swimsuit while Palutena was wearing a green swimsuit.

"Phew, good one Peach!" Palutena complimented her gas, releasing several loud farts of her own that caused bubbles to rise. "Does this feel warm!"

"I'm so glad they added this new pool to the mansion!" Peach stated as she and Palutena continued farting more bubbles that warmed up the pool, the other Smashers watching from the sidelines, many of them groaning in disgust.

"This pool was a bad idea, considering that those two would stink it up." Link commented.

"At least it's a whole new scenario for them and their farting." ROB stated. "Speaking of which, I gotta go help Female Robin with something!" ROB flew off into the sky.

"What does she need help with again?" Male Robin wondered, rubbing his chin.

"What do you think?" Falco remarked, eating a slice of bread while Peach and Palutena both farted so loud and powerful that it caused all the water in the pool to evaporate.

"Ooh, guess I had one too many peaches!" Peach giggled.

"How peachy." Palutena commented while grinning.


	7. D'oh-nuts

Homer Simpson was sitting in the mansion's donut shop, scarfing down donuts. "How great is it that there's a donut shop in this mansion that I've never heard of! And it even comes with entertainment!"

While eating a creme-filled Donut, Homer watched Mindy Simmons from the other side of the room, who was also scarfing down donuts in delight, which somehow gave her bad gas as she was at the same time farting up a storm, her long brassy farts stinking up the shop.

"Yep. Nothing can ruin this!" Homer stated.

"Hey buddy, this donut shop is for Smashers only. Get out!" Master Hand stated.

**_"D'oh!"_** Homer cursed as he dropped his donut.

Meanwhile, Mindy Simmons groaned as she grabbed her big butt clad in her tight blue jeans, releasing a loud fart that caused the donut shop to collapse on itself, with Homer crawling out of the rubble, which had Mindy's butt sticking out, her next loud fart blowing Homer out and creating a brown stain on her jeans.

As Homer was blasted away, he crashed into a pillar, which toppled over several more pillars, the last pillar falling right on top of Homer as he cursed loudly again, getting up and feeling dizzy as he accidentally fell down a set of stairs, cursing his most famous TV catch-phrase over and over with each step as he finally fell on top of Princess Rosalina, both of them knocked out unconscious.


	8. Peach Pranks Wii Fit Trainer

Lady Palutena noticed Princess Peach hiding behind a couch. "And what are you doing hiding behind the couch?" Lady Palutena asked.

Peach shushed her and pulled her in, kneeling her behind the couch. "I'm about to pull a prank on the Wii Fit Trainer!"

Palutena lifted her eyebrow. "What kind of prank?"

"Just wait! Let's just say that we got a new couch!" Peach giggled, her hand over her mouth.

Meanwhile, the Female Wii Fit Trainer walked in, sitting down as she proceeded to watch the Smash fights on the television, trying to get up to grab the remote, only to find out that her butt was glued to the couch.

"What is this?" Wii Fit Trainer gasped. "My butt's stuck!"

Peach popped up in front of her, aiming her butt at he Wii Fit Trainer, being in her sports outfit as she farted a big one in the Wii Fit Trainer's face, the latter coughing as she waved the smell away as Palutena stood up, gasping.

"Did you like my Peachy surprise?" Peach asked, teasing Wii Fit Trainer as she squeezed her butt cheeks, which vibrated as she ripped several more brassy poots that blew the Wii Fit Trainer's hair back.

"You glued her butt to the couch?" Palutena gasped.

"This isn't funny!" WFT fumed. "Help me get my fit ass off this couch now!"

"Oh, but you look so comfy on it? Why not also get comfy with my butt?" Peach teased, ripping louder, smellier poots in her face as several bystander Smashers began to notice.

"Idiots..." Greninja groaned as he hopped by.

"I didn't get downloaded for this!" Mewtwo groaned, witnessing the whole thing from outside, using his psychic powers to see through the walls.

"Where have I see this before...?" Pit wondered, rubbing his chin.

Meanwhile, the Wii Fit Trainer grunted, ripping a loud, powerful poot that ripped the back of her pants off due it being stuck to the couch, the Wii Fit Trainer's fart blasting her into the ceiling as Palutena gasped at the sight before her after the Wii Fit Trainer's head got stuck in the ceiling, the Wii Fit TrIner letting out muffled screams and more loud farts as Peach rolled on the floor, both laughing and farting her butt off as she accidentally made a brown stain on her sport shorts.

"Oh, this is too funny!" Peach managed to say through her loud laughs, wiping a tear from her eye as Palutena stood there speechless.


	9. Bad Things Happen To Rosalina

Princess Rosalina was sitting on the couch in the living room of the mansion, wearing a colored shirt that matched her otherwise normal dress and a pair of tight blue jeans when Greninja hopped in and landed on the side of the couch, the lack of counterweight launching Rosalina into the air, causing her to scream as she was launched through the roof of the mansion and into the garden, with Princess Peach and Lady Palutena noticing while they were both gardening together, shrugging as they continued.

"Oh man, that was not pretty..." Rosalina groaned, rubbing her sore bottom, before farting a loud, brassy blast of bad gas that not only darkened the back of her jeans, but also caused some of the plant life in the garden to wither. "Oh no..."

Rosalina bent over, only to trip on a rock and fall into the garden, crushing some of the flowers as she farted several more brassy farts that stunk up the garden and caused it to wither. Both Peach and Palutena both pooted in shock at the botanical destruction that the space princess was causing with her gassy posterior, much to her dismay as the back of her jeans were puffed up and dark.

Soon after most of the garden was destroyed by Rosalina's consistent flatulence, a group of angry Smashers gathered around the space princess, each of them wanting revenge on her for what she has done, even though of course it was all if not mostly accidental.

* * *

><p>"...So that's when I got my Tropical Freeze on." Donkey Kong finished as he, Charizard, Greninja, Dark Pit, and Ike laughed along with him, Rosalina being the only indifferent one. "What about you, space princess? What have you been up to lately besides smashing with the few people that like you?"<p>

Rosalina tried to response, but only burped loudly instead, the other Smashers bursting into laughter at Rosalina's gassiness, the latter laughing not with her, but at her.

"No, I'm sorry! I meant to say that-" Rosalina burped again, followed by a loud hiccup. "That I-" she felt another burp coming on, but managed to hold it in, which resulted in Rosalina farting loudly instead, her gas being loud and obnoxious, but a cute little poot compared to that of who she was loosely based off of as well as the green haired lady herself and what they were capable of.

"Ha ha! This is too funny!" Donkey Kong remarked as he slapped the ground with his big palms. "In an ironic twist of favoritism, why can't Peach ever humor us with her burps?"

"Because her gas is obnoxious too sometimes." Charizard stated, seeing that Peach wasn't anywhere near to resent his statement.

Rosalina pouted, but she only kept burping and hiccuping loudly, letting out a loud fart every time she tried to hold it in. "It's-BRAP-not-HIC-fair! I don't-BRAAAP-get-HIC-to-BUUURP-talk!" Rosalina tried to speak again, but only more burping and hiccuping came out of her mouth, the space princess unable to stop it as she started letting out loud farts anyway which blew the bottom half of her green dress off after three minutes.

* * *

><p>Rosalina was outside in the mansion's courtyard, having a picnic with her fellow Luma's, when her body suddenly stated itching, much to her dismay as she began scratching herself, the other Lumas looking oddly at her as Rosalina started dragging her dress clad butt across the grass, which was degrading for what she was, her itch getting worse as Rosalina growled in dismay.<p>

"Oh come on! Where is this itch coming from?" Rosalina pouted, a group of Smashers gathering around her as Rosalina scratched herself to the point where her entire dress was torn to shreds, her scratching tearing her dress to bits, leaving behind nothing but her bra and panties, much to her added dismay as she was close to being completely naked due to scratching her clothes off, the space princess scratching her bra while dragging her panties clad butt across the grass.

"What the fuck is up with this?" Falco asked Wario, who was chucking and standing near him. "Did you do something?"

"Well, you bird faced freak, if you're implying that I put itching powder in the washing machine at the mansion's laundry room while Rosalina was doing your laundry, then you got it all wrong. It was Waluigi!"

* * *

><p>Rosalina was standing on the mansion's balcony, only to slip and fall through one of the railings, the space princess screaming as she fell into a vat of acid imported from the planet of Brinstar, Rosalina popping out and screaming louder, grabbing her ass as she bounced around in the vat, before being tackled by a random Metroid and knocked onto the mansion's battlefield, where Charizard and Greninja were having a Smash battle that could double as a Pokemon battle in some way, with Charizard using Flamethrower while Greninja used Water Pulse, Rosalina being hit with both of these attacks and being knocked aside, the space princess lying on the floor, trying to get up, but farting loudly as her own big fart launched her upward, her fart continuing non stop until she was in outer space.<p>

"Oh come on, stop farting, butt of mine!" Rosalina remarked, able to breathe in space, her butt disobeying as it farted louder and more powerfully, launching the space princess through space until she reached the planet Venom, launching herself into Andross' mouth as Andross chewed her, only to react violently as if he had swallowed a Smart Bomb, the floating head ape exploding into a fog of loud, smelly farts from eating Rosalina as he was reduced to his true form, with Rosalina somehow surviving being eaten as he gasped at Andross' true form.

"I am the only one with the brains to tolerate such a random act of such a random piece of fanfiction from one of the many psychotic minds out there, unlike my own!" Andross remarked. "It's foolish to come against me like that! You know that I am not one to be involved in such foul humor!"

Andross floated above Rosalina and grabbed her with his tendrils, laughing deeply and maniacally as he tormented her. After a few moments, Rosalina teleported herself away from Venom and back to the mansion, only to be farted on by Pong as she bounced around during an 8-Player Smash Fight.


	10. Gassy Suit Samus

Zero Suit Samus farted a raunchy poot while sitting with her legs up on the couch in the mansion's living room, much to her annoyance as she was trying to relax from her last encounter with Ridley.

"Oh damn it!" Zamus groaned as she felt more gas building up inside her. "Why can't

my body ever let me relax after a mission?" Zamus lifted her right butt cheek and farted a raunchy poot that puffed up the back of her zero suit. "Must I always be forced to hold in this gas of mine during missions?"

Zamus lifted her legs, dismayed that she couldn't help but let out her gas as she pooted out a long chain of brassy, bassy farts, the suit less blonde annoyed by the fact that she was stinking up the living room.

"Come on! Just let me relax!" Zamus groaned, her stomach continually rumbling as she stood up on the couch, lifted her leg and released a deep, low pitched poot, followed by a long, brassier fart that went on as Zamus bent down, trying to get as much of her bad gas out as possible, to no avail.

Pikachu then walked into the room. "Hey Samus, can I have some-" he stopped to see that Zamus was stinking up the room with her sexy, farting butt, immediately leaving as Waluigi then snuck in, taking the rotten smell as he raised a tennis racket, preparing to hit Zamus with it.

"Oh don't even think about it!" Zamus fumed, noticing Waluigi.

"What are you gonna do about it, you zero suit slut? I'm an Assist Trophy! You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you!" Waluigi cackled.

"Wrong!" Zamus pointed her big butt at the lanky man, who lowered his tennis racket in dismay.

"Oh poopy..." Waluigi groaned, right before Zamus ripped a huge fart that blasted Waluigi out the window, sending him blasting off again.

"That actually felt good. And I feel so much better!" Zamus smiled as she sat back down, ignoring her own stinky butt fumes as she sighed of relief.


End file.
